Neo Senshi: Chapter One- Neo Crystals
by shinigamibunny
Summary: What is there were scouts that had to be sent from the future to protect the past. *re-post*
1. Default Chapter

  
Ok, this is my second time posting this. I'm really sorry about the first time. I completely forgot to do a spell check AND disclaimer. I totally ditzed out. And I did give them their subbie names, because their dubbie names are going to come in later. *sighs* Okay, first things first. I don't own Sailor Moon, but my characters belong to me. The song 'Affrimation' by Savage Garden is the song that they sing. That doesn't belong to me, either. Now...I did use two Japanese words. Sugoi=cool/ Subrashi= wonderful. I don't know if I spelled them right. Well, this is my first fic that I've posted, but I can accept flames afer I've ditzed out. Love luck and lollipops.   
  
  
  
  
Mina, Raye, Serena, Amy, Lita, Luna, and Artemis were all walking to their high school. Their knights escorted them to their school. The only knight in the same grade as the Sailor Senshi was Greg. Greg was Mercury knight, Chad was Mars Knight, Darien was still Tuxedo Mask, Ken was Jupiter Knight, and a new boy was Venus Knight. The boy had iced aqua eyes, and platinum hair. His name was Ramon, but Mina had nicknamed him Ramen. The group passed a CD store, and looked in the window. Beside a poster for the Three Lights was a new poster.  
  
The new poster had nine girls pictured on it. They all wore a pair of black leather pants, and a mid-riff baby tee with different colors for each girl. The shirts laced up in the back, and they also wore all silver jewelry and boots with thin high heels. The first one was crouched down in the very center. She had shining blonde hair the same color as Mina's and Serena's, and wide iced aqua eyes. She looked to be 15, and was winking. Her hair was pulled up partially by a red bow, and her shirt color was orange. Underneath her was the name "Love". The girl who stood above her must have been nearly 5'9, and she wore a pair of glasses. Her eyes were a misty blue, and her hair was cut into a bob. She had her hands pointed out, making a gun with her fingers. Her shirt color was royal purple, and the word across her chest was "Firefly". Another girl was bent down, and had her hands on her knees. She had a pair of blue eyes, and raven black hair with purple high lights. She was in between Love and Firefly. Her shirt's color was blood red, and across her chest was the name "Fire". A girl stood with her back to Firefly's shoulder on her right side. This girl had wheat blonde hair, and deep sapphire eyes. Her lace-up shirt was a light baby blue, and she looked to be very fit and tall. The name typed across her chest was "Kaze". Another girl stood in the exact same pose as Kaze, only on Firefly's left side. She looked to be about medium height, and had sea-green hair and sapphire eyes. Across her body was the name "Aqua". In a sitting position beside of Kaze was a girl with chestnut brown hair pulled up into a pony tail and tied off with an emerald green bow. She had emerald eyes, and her shirt color was forest green. She looked to be fairly tall, and had her legs spread and hands flat on the ground. Across her chest was the word "Ivy". On the other side of Aqua was another girl in the same position as Ivy. She had long black hair, which was pulled back into a braid that went to her knees. Her eyes were garnet, and she was smiling. She looked to be fairly short, and her shirt color was black. Across her was the name "Garnet". A girl stood behind of Garnet, with her right hand on her hip and the other one down by her side. She looked to be 5'4, and she had blue hair that went to her shoulder blades. Her hair was pulled up into a bun on the back of her head, and a sapphire bow wrapped around that. Her eyes were wide, and sapphire shaded. She stood to the side, and across her side was the word "Topaz". Her shirt was colored baby blue. Another girl stood behind of Ivy in the same manner as Topaz. She had black hair, which was pulled up into the same hairstyle as Chibi-Usa's. Her eyes were wide Sapphire, and the ends of her hair went to her ankles. Across her chest was the name "Moonstone". Her shirt's color was hot pink.   
  
  
"Who are these people?" Mina blinked, as she looked the promo poster over.   
  
"That's a new band called 'Neo Crystal'. Sounds like a cool band name." Lita informed her.   
  
"I'm surprised Mina doesn't know about them." Raye stated as she glanced over to Mina. "Oh! I know why! Because none of them are boys!"  
  
"When is there CD coming out? I might want to check it out." Amara, Michelle, Hotaru, and Susan walked up to the group.   
  
"I'm your one and only." Michelle sharply reminded Amara, who just blushed.   
  
"Everything's been so quiet..." Ramon softly said as he tugged on his uniform tie. He was in the grade above Mina.  
  
"After school...we have to have a meeting." Luna stated as they stopped gawking at the CD store.   
  
"Sure! And we'll have it at the ice cream parlour!" Serena exclaimed as everyone else sweat dropped.   
  
"That's our Queen...." Susan muttered as she shook her head.   
  
  
  
In the Negaverse, after a few years of dormancy, Queen Beryl had been revived. She sat back in her throne, red hair waving out. She had the Generals no longer, which left her at a disadvantage. So, instead, she now had Sailor Senshi to take the Generals places.   
  
"Sailor Flame! Arise and come before me!" Queen Beryl exclaimed as her hands whiled around the strange globe on her staff. In the space at the foot of her throne, a flame shot up out of the ground. The flame formed a body, and a girl in a Sailor Uniform was left.   
  
The girl had fire engine red hair. The hair was in loose curls, and went to her ankles. Her eyes were red as well, but lowered. Her Sailor Fuku was similar to Sailor Mars Eternal, except for a few things. Her tiara went straight across her forehead, and was two pieces of silver and gold intertwined with a star-shaped ruby set in the middle. She had purple fishnet stockings, and purple fishnet sleeves. Her gloves went to her forearm, and her boots went to her shins. Her lips were a bright shade of red, and a visor colored royal purple only went over her left eye. She was bowing down, and then rose. "Sailor Flame at your service."   
  
  
"I need for you to attack the Crown Royal Ice Cream Parlour." Queen Beryl stated. "We need energy, and I need to knock off those Sailor Senshi. I have much to re-pay them for."  
  
  
Serena, Raye, Darien, Chad, Greg, Ken, Lita, Amy, Luna, Susan, Mina, Ramon, Amara, Michelle, and Artemis were either sipping coca or talking. Or eating ice cream. For some odd reason, Hotaru wasn't there yet. Which made them all a bit nervous.   
  
"I wonder where Hotaru is..." Susan muttered as she moved the spoon around in her cup of coca. At that time, Hotaru decided to rush through the double glass doors of the Ice Cream Parlour, out of breath. Susan immediately rose and went to her, and took her up in her arms. "Are you okay?!"  
  
Hotaru grinned, and held up a magazine. It was another picture of the group of nine girls that was called 'Neo Crystal'. They were all in the same poses as the one in the promo scroll. "The Neo Crystal is down shooting their video for there knew song at the park! We have to go!" Hotaru had two large stars in her eyes.   
  
"Maybe we can get their autographs! They're role models, and they show such strength!" Raye had hearts in her eyes. "I want to be a famous singer!!!"  
"Raye-chan...calm down." Chad patted her on her forearm. The hearts and blush quickly disappeared from her face, and she sat back down in her seat. "I'm not really interested." A sweat drop slid down the back of everyone's heads, and crashed them to the floor.   
  
"When do they start?" Mina questioned as she smiled down to the younger girl. Ever since Rini had gone, she was left with out a real friend.  
  
"They're doing it right now!!!" Hotaru exclaimed as she hopped up and down.   
  
"To the park we go..." Ken sighed as they all rose, and left the Parlour after paying Lizzie, Andrew's little sister.   
  
  
  
All of the Neo Crystal girls stood outside in the park. They all wore tube tops, in the colors that they lace-up shirts had been in the promo picture. They wore a pair of black leather boots up to their ankles with very high and thin heels, and a pair of short shorts, made from black leather. About 50 some people were gathering around the filming area, and more were rapidly coming. They were filming for their music video, and signing autographs between breaks.   
  
"Looks like we're attracting some crowd." Kaze stated as she ran a few fingers through her wheat blonde hair. She smiled out to the crowd, and waved to them as they walked back to their trailers. They needed something to drink.   
  
"Sis...you know our job. Let's not get too used to this role." Aqua stated as she waved her finger at Kaze. So obviously the two were sisters.   
  
"It's soooo fun!" The one wearing the orange tube top, named Love exclaimed as she fixed the red bow in her hair.   
  
"Do you think we'll attract them?" Ivy asked as they entered a large trailer. She then took a swig from a water bottle, and people quickly attacked her to put some more make up on her.   
  
"Sure! We should, at least." Moonstone nodded as an assistant started to brush some of her long, mid night black hair.   
  
"I hope we do...the greatest danger is coming to them." Garnet whispered quietly.   
  
20 minutes later the girls left the trailers. They walked back out onto the set, smiling. They blinked when they saw the crowd of teenage girls and boys. It looked like en endless sea!!!! "One of the prices of being a star." Firefly sighed as she fixed the glasses, and pushed them up on her nose.   
  
  
"Come on girls! We need to start from the beginning!" The director exclaimed as the girls all got into their dancing formation. It went into a v-shape, with Love at the front. Love was then flanked by Moonstone and Firefly. Behind of Moonstone was Kaze, and behind of Firefly was the sea-green haired Aqua. Behind of Aqua was Fire, and behind of Kaze was the lovely Ivy. Behind of Ivy was the stunning Garnet, and behind of Fire was the quiet Topaz.  
  
All of the Senshi and the guards were trying to break through the crowd to get to the front. They eventually succeeded, much to the disapproval to the rest of the audience. "WOW!" Everyone exclaimed at the same time as they saw the intricate choreography that the girls had started out. And, they weren't lip-syncing, they were really singing. The whole crowd started to clap as the grips started dancing at a furious pace.   
  
Love: I believe the sun should never set upon an argument!  
Moonstone: I believe we place our happiness in other people's hands!  
Firefly: I believe that junk food tastes so good because it's bad for you!  
Kaze: I believe your parents did the best job they knew how to do!  
Aqua: I believe that beauty magazines promote low self-esteem.  
Fire: I believe I'm loved when I'm completely by myself alone!  
  
  
  
Everyone: I believe in Karma, what you give is what you get returned!  
I believe you can't appreciate real love 'till you've been burned.   
I believe the grass is no more greener on the other side.   
I believe you don't know what you've got until you say good-bye!  
  
  
  
Ivy: I believe you can't control or choose your sexuality.  
Garnet: I believe that trust is more important than monogamy.  
Topaz: I believe your most attractive features are your heart and soul.  
Love: I believe that family is worth more than money or gold.   
Moonstone: I believe the struggled for financial freedom is unfair.   
Firefly: I believe the only one who disagree are millionaires!  
  
  
  
Everyone: I believe in Karma, what you give is what you get returned!  
I believe you can't appreciate real love 'till you've been burned.   
I believe the grass is no more greener on the other side.   
I believe you don't know what you've got until you say good-bye!  
  
  
  
Kaze: I believe forgiveness is the key to your unhappiness.  
Aqua: I believe that wedded bliss negates the need to be undressed.   
Fire: I believe that God does not endorse TV evangelists.  
Ivy: I believe in love surviving death until eternity!!  
  
  
  
Everyone: I believe in Karma, what you give is what you get returned!  
I believe you can't appreciate real love 'till you've been burned.   
I believe the grass is no more greener on the other side.   
I believe you don't know what you've got until you say good-bye!  
  
  
  
Garnet: I believe in Karma, what you give is what you get returned!  
Topaz: I believe you can't appreciate real love 'till you've been burned.   
Love: I believe the grass is no more greener on the other side.   
Everyone: I believe you don't know what you've got until you say good-bye!  
  
  
  
Everyone: Until you say good-bye  
Everyone: Oh no, no, no, no  
Everyone: Ooo...no no no...  
Love: Ooo no...ooo no no no no  
Moonstone: Ooo no...ooo no no no no  
Firefly: Ooo no...ooo no no no no  
Kaze: Ooo no...ooo no no no no  
Aqua: Ooo no...ooo no no no no  
Fire: Ooo no...ooo no no no no  
Ivy: Ooo no...ooo no no no no  
Garnet: Ooo no...ooo no no no no  
Topaz: Ooo no...ooo no no no no  
  
  
  
"Subrashi! Subrashi!" Hotaru called out.  
  
"Sugoi! Sugoi!" Michelle cheered. "I hope I get to perform with them like I did with the Three Lights!"  
  
"Michelle..." Amara hung her head down, not used to seeing Michelle acting this hyper. "Do calm down."  
  
"Gomen." Michelle stated after she calmed down, and bowed down once.   
  
"Well, I'm going to get their cd." Mina winked as Ramon nodded.   
  
"I might listen to it once..." Greg and Amy said at the same time. They both blushed after they heard what they said at the same time.   
  
"I want to get their autographs!" Serena ginned as she clung tight to Darien's arm. Darien looked out to the setting sun, and smiled.   
  
"They're having a CD signing tomorrow!" Hotaru exclaimed as she stuck the magazine up in the air.   
  
"We'll be there!" Susan exclaimed, and then blushed about the color of her eyes. "Just so you can get their autographs."  
  
"Let's go back to the ice cream parlour for some ice cream." Ken suggested.  
  
"Sure!"  
  
  
  
All of the Neo Crystal singers were in their apartments in Tokyo, Japan. They were either going to go out shopping, to club, or just for fun. Two cats, a lavender one with a crescent moon and an off-white one with a gold crescent moon lay snoozing on the couch. Garnet had fallen asleep on a leather couch, and Ivy was in the kitchen cooking in a robe.   
  
  
"Hey." Moonstone walked through. She had her hair in its usual style, and she wore a white tank top. She wore black leather short shorts, with a rhinestone belt. A leather duster went over her, and her boots were black leather that went up to her knees and laced up. Sitting on the crown of her head were a pair of sleek silver Oakleys. She wore a single silver band around her left finger on her right hand, and several dangling silver bracelets.   
  
  
"I'm coming!" Love called out. She then walked in, wearing a tank top with only one strap. The tank top was colored orange, and the word "Love Goddess" was screened across the front in platinum and yellow bubble letters. A pair of tight fit and flares leather pants clung onto her legs, and a duster went over her that went to her knees. A pair of star earrings made from an orange stone was on each ear lobe, and her boots were black with high heels.   
  
  
"Where are you two going?" Ivy asked from her perch at the stove.   
  
"Out. We found out where our parent's favorite hang-out place was." Love simply stated as Moonstone grabbed the keys to the PT Cruiser, colored platinum. "Ja!"  
  
  
  
  
All of the knights and sailor scouts sat in the Crown's Ice Cream Parlour, eating ice cream and discussing the Neo Crystal group. "I heard that they're going to team up with the Three Lights and sing!" Mina exclaimed as she pointed down to an article. All of the knights were sweat dropping.   
  
In the middle of the floor was a swirl of flames. The flames suddenly formed into a feminine shape, and then flew off. In the place where the flames were was a girl in a Sailor fuku, Sailor Flame.   
  
"What the hell?!" Raye exclaimed, as she looked the new senshi over. The senshi removed what looked to be a knife, and spread it out, revealing multiple blades.   
  
"Allow me to introduce myself." Sailor flame started, as everyone else except the Senshi and the Knights remained standing. Everyone else had fainted from having his or her energy drained. "I am the new wave senshi for fire, and I am here to destroy you."  
  
"What?!" Raye exclaimed, as she looked the fire haired vixen over. "I'm the senshi of fire! MARS CRYSTAL POWER!"  
  
"VENUS KNIGHT CRYSTAL POWER...ARMOR UP!"  
"JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER...MAKE UP!"  
"JUPITER KNGIHT CRYSTAL POWER...ARMOR UP!"  
"VENUS CRYSTAL POWER...MAKE UP!"  
"MARS KNIGHT CRYSTAL POWER...ARMOR UP!"  
"MERCURY KNIGHT CRYSTAL POWER...ARMOR UP!"  
"SATURN CRYSTAL POWER...MAKE UP!"  
"URANUS CRYSTAL POWER...MAKE UP!"  
"MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER...MAKE UP!"  
"MOON ETERNAL...MAKE UP!"  
"PLUTO CRYSTAL POWER...MAKE UP!" All of the senshi came out in their Super uniforms. The Knights came out in body armor similar to Prince Darien's, only in color accordance with their ruling planets.   
  
  
"Finally, you show your selves. SAILOR FLAME BLIDING INFERNO!" Sailor flame exclaimed as she brought her hands together. Fire shot out to the opposing force. No one was expecting such a powerful attack, and Sailor Jupiter was taken down. Immediately, Jupiter Knight went to her side.   
  
"You like to play with fire, huh? Then let's fight fire with fire. MARS FIRE BRIRD...STRIKE!" Mars exclaimed as a large phoenix flew out of her compressed fingertips. The attack connected with Sailor Flame, but didn't faze her.   
  
"SAILOR FLAME BLINDING INFERNO!" Sailor Flame exclaimed again as her attack flew out and connected with Sailor Venus. Sailor Venus was hit again, and of course, her knight went to her side. Sailor Mercury was trying to observe the new senshi.   
  
Moonstone and Love were just about to walk into the Ice Cream Shoppe when they saw a rolling mist, and heard the cries of the Sailor Senshi. A sure telltale sign that the Senshi were in there. Love looked over to Moonstone from their hiding place in the narrow alley way beside where the attack was taking place. She held an orange compact in her hand with a yellow star on it. "Henshin!"  
  
"NEO CRYSTAL ETERNAL CHIBI CHIBI SAILOR MOON CRISIS POWER...MAKE UP!" Moonstone exclaimed as she held a compact over her head. The compact looked like Eternal Sailor Moon's, only made from silver instead of gold.   
  
"NEO CRYSTAL ETERNAL SAILOR VENUS CRYSTAL POWER...MAKE UP!" The two girls ended up in their uniforms. Love ended up in the eternal uniform, and Moonstone ended up in a strange variation of the Eternal Sailor Moon costume. It would look like Sailor Chibi Chibi's, if she had ever gotten the chance to go eternal. She popped open a small communicator, and Firefly's face was upon the view screen. "Get down here, NOW! The Crown Ice Cream Parlour."  
  
"She's way too strong!" Mercury exclaimed as she hit buttons frantically. Tuxedo mask had already thrown a bundle of roses at the new senshi.   
  
"That's right." Sailor Flame nodded. "And it looks like I took out Sailor Venus and Sailor Jupiter. SAILOR FLAME BLINDING INFERNO!" She aimed the attack at Sailor Pluto, and Sailor Pluto was hit in the chest. Sailor Pluto went sprawling back wards, and hit a wall hard. "Time to die!!"  
  
"NO THEY DON'T!" Three commanding voices ordered, as Sailor Flame was about to attack Jupiter Knight.   
  
"Who are you?" Sailor Flame blinked.   
  
"I am the new senshi of death and re-birth. In this time of revolution, I have been summoned to protect the future. I am Neo Crystal Eternal Sailor Saturn!!!!!!" Firefly stepped into the light. She wore the Eternal uniform, but in the middle was a silver crystal. On her back was a pair of angel wings, and she no longer wore her glasses. Her tiara was silver, and the symbol of Saturn was glowing inside of the amethyst stone on the tiara.   
  
"I am the senshi of the moon, which revolves around the sun. I am Neo Crystal Eternal Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon, acting gracefully!" Moonstone stepped into the light.   
  
"I am the leader of the Neo Crystal Eternal Senshi, for the revolution. The time of Queen Beryl is in the past, and it should stay locked away far back there. I am here to ensure the future of the Moon Princess and the Earth Prince. Call me Neo Crystal Eternal Sailor Venus, an agent of love and justice!" Love winked at Sailor Flame.   
  
"More Sailors?" Tuxedo blinked as he looked over the three new senshi. The black haired one looked so familiar to him, yet so far away.   
  
"SAILOR FLAME BLINDING INFERNO!" Sailor Flame threw her attack at the three senshi. The senshi jumped into the air, and dodged it.   
  
"SAILOR VENUS..." Love threw a large heart onto the floor, and it bounced back up to her. She held it in her hand, and threw it at Sailor Flame. "...THEARPY LOVE SHOCK!"   
  
"SAILOR SATURN..." Firefly whirled her glaive around in mid-air. "...DEADLY GLAIVE SLICE!!!" She pointed the tip of the glaive at Sailor Flame, and a white light exited the tip of the glaive and bounced off of everything, aimed for the evil senshi.   
  
"SAILOR MOON..." Moonstone pulled out a sword, and twirled it around before throwing it into the floor. "...MOON SWORD DUST!" All three attacks hit the evil senshi at the same time, which she was injured badly.   
  
"Those attacks are advanced! They took a chunk out of Sailor Flame!" Sailor Mercury informed them all as she kept on typing away at her mini computer, Mercury Knight standing poised to defend her vulnerable position.   
  
"ARGH!" Sailor Flame held onto her wounded arm, which was leaking blood. "I'LL BE BACK!" And then, Sailor Flame disappeared.   
  
"Hotaru!" Haruka shrieked as she looked to her. "Heal the injured scouts, please."  
  
"I can do it." Eternal Sailor Saturn put a hand on Haruka's shoulder, and smiled down. "My system is a little more advanced than hers. Everyone, stay still..." Neo Crystal Eternal Sailor Saturn planted the tip of her glaive firmly into the marble ground. " ETERNAL SATURN HEALING GLAIVE...ACTIVATION!" A large white ball was shown right above where the glaive was buried into the ground, and shot out. After the white light disappeared, everyone was healed, and the three new senshi were gone.   
  
"I wonder who they were..." Mars muttered as she looked at a single crack in the other wise perfect marble floor, where Neo Crystal Eternal Sailor Saturn had buried her glaive.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter Two- CD signing

  
Okay, here's the second chapter! I hope you enjoy it! I'm working on a lot of fics at the same time. And, I'm having to go to summer school! Anyway, onto the disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, but the characters that I created DO belong to me.   
  
  
The next day, after school, all of the senshi and knights were once again in Crown Arcade Ice Cream Parlour. They were in their typical booth, near the back. All of the boys were in their school uniforms, except for Darien. Darien wore a black turtleneck, green blazer, and black slacks. The girls wore their uniforms, except for the older Outer Scouts. Michelle wore a light sea green yukuta, with a plaid navy obi. Susan wore a white t-shirt with a light orange tank top, and a pair of draw sting white pants with black flats. Amara wore a white t-shirt, deniem pants, sneakers, and a denim vest.   
  
"Today's plan?" Raye asked as she sipped her drink. It looked to be a coke.   
  
"To see the Neo Crystals sign autographs! And to get some autographs!" Hotaru held up a large bag. She then pulled out several items. She first pulled out a single of their song that they shot the video for just yesterday. And then, she followed that by several magazines that graced their pretty features. She had a few mini biographies, done by fans. She then pulled out her membership card, belonging to the platinum number one group of fans, fan number 011.   
  
"Wow..." Mina blinked as she looked over Hotaru's stash. "I'm going to get tons of things like that!!" Everyone heard something fall to the floor, and they suddenly looked over to Michelle. Michelle had a blush on her features, and was looking to the floor. Amara bended over, and picked up a card that looked to be a credit card.   
  
"What's this?" Amara studied the card closely. "Neo Crystal fan number 001..."  
  
"WHAT?!?!" Everyone looked at Michelle, their eyes wide.   
  
"I have a few connections in the music business..." Michelle muttered.   
  
"The first 20 member to the platinum group get free concert tickets and backstage passes! Michelle-momma! I didn't know you were such a fan!" Hotaru exclaimed as Michelle tucked the platinum card back into her obi.   
  
"I applied for a card yesterday..." Mina stated at the same time as Greg and Amy.   
  
"So did I." Susan admitted.   
  
"Well, are we going to go?" Hotaru asked as she stuffed her items back into her bag.   
  
"Let's." Serena nodded.   
  
  
  
At the Crystal Tower was a large crowd, flowing out of the multiple doors. Schoolgirls, boys, grandparents, parents, and even more were crowding in to get a piece of the new craze, the Neo Crystals. There was one door clear, which was reserved for members of the platinum fan group, numbers 1-20.   
  
Kaze, Love, Firefly, Fire, Aqua, Ivy, Garnet, Topaz and Moonstone were all seated in plush chairs before a large, long table with a red velvet color. They were signing their autographs with pens in their respective colors. They all wore crops in their colors, and black-strapped plat formed shoes. Their shorts had a diamond shaped front, and two straps going across their bare back in an x-shape. The colors of their shirts were the same as their crops, only with a metallic hue. They all wore chokers in their colors, and silver jewelry.   
  
"Do you think they'll come?" Kaze whispered over to Love. Love had just accepted a dozen yellow roses from a loyal male fan. In return, she gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. He vowed never to wash that cheek.   
  
"Of course. We are the Neo Crystals." Love whispered back as she signed a mini- book about her made up past.  
  
"My hand hurts." Firefly softly complained as she flexed it several times.   
  
"Oh, the hardship of being famous." Moonstone sarcastically put in as she signed a bag of popcorn with her face on it.   
  
"There are some sacrifices. Like, privacy." Fire stated as she sighed. "But I was willing to give it up! People worship us!"  
'  
"This is getting bothersome." Kaze muttered. "I'd rather go and practice my violin."  
  
"We need to practice out instruments." Garnet noted as she received a single black rose.  
  
  
In the NegaVerse, Beryl had gotten done screaming at Sailor Flame. Sailor Flame was out of her Sailor fuku, and in a new outfit. She wore a stylish blood red business suit, which clung to her figure tightly. The top was vest, and underneath the vest she wore a violet undershirt with puffy arms. Around her upper arms were two red bands, with purple stars on the outside. Her pants were slack blood red, and her shoes were a pair of dark violet slacks. Her hair was in a bit tighter curls, and it was brought up in the back partially like Mina's, only in a violet bow.   
  
"Now, your Earth name will me Rekka Hi. Try to figure out who these Neo Senshi are that attacked you. And further more, get as much information as you can on the Sailor Senshi, other then the Neos. I didn't know about their transformation change." Queen Beryl stated from her seat upon the throne. "You have five tries. No more, no less. Now, don't fail me!"  
  
"Yes, my Queen." Rekka stood up, and winked. "I'll make you proud."  
  
  
  
The inner senshi, outer senshi, and the knights all walked up to the door where no one had gone through. Five heavily armed security guards stood there, in full uniform. The group started to walk through, but was quickly stopped.   
  
"Only members 1-20 of the platinum club and their closest friends are allowed through here. Do you have a platinum membership card, even?" A burly security guard questioned. Two member cards were quickly shoved into his face. "Oh, in that case, go on through. Are all these people with you?"  
  
"Hai." Michelle nodded.   
  
"They can go on through..." The security guard next to the one who stopped them winked at Michelle. He was tall, lanky, and had strawberry-blonde hair. His eyes were blood red.   
  
"Hn." Michelle walked on through, her nose up in the air. The guard looked on, watching her walk. Amara then promptly smacked the guard in the back of the head discreetly   
  
"Wow!" Hotaru exclaimed as they were all led into another room. This one had snacks everywhere, and it was very large. About fifty other people were in there, listening to Neo Crystal music and snacking on food. "What is this place?!"  
  
"This is where the group will be coming to meet all of you after they get through. They'll be through in about an hour, but they always like to stay longer. They want to sign everything, but there's no way that would be possible. So I'd give them an hour and thirty minutes." A man in his early twenties winked at them.  
  
"Out of complete curiosity, who are you?" Lita blinked at the gorgeous man. He had black hair, and wide, sapphire eyes. His bangs were long, and his hair was in a long braid to his knees. He wore a stylish business outfit, with a single red rose tucked into his lapel.   
  
"I'm Endy Tsuki. Pleasure to make your acquaintance. I'm the manager to the Neo Crystals." He stated as he held out his hand to the group of girls.   
  
"You're pretty young for so much success." Amara blinked at him.  
  
"Amara! That was rude." Michelle stated as she looked at the young manager.   
"Since you're their manager, I'm sure you could get me to their agents."  
  
"A few friends of mine are as well managers and agents to them. You'll meet them as well. You're the famous Michelle Kaiou?" Endy shook Michelle's hand. "Your violin playing is excellent. I listen to it all the time. My friends are I was wondering if you might be interested in a joint concert with the Neo Crystals. You did do the same for the Three Lights. And you were stunning there, as well." Endy complimented her.   
  
"We'll discuss it later. This is for fun, right now." Michelle smiled. She then pointed to Amara, who was looking around with her hands in her pockets. "This is my girl friend, Amara Ten'ou."  
  
"I've heard of you. You race motorcycles." Endy looked at Amara with admiration in his eyes. "You've been an idol of mine for a long time, as well."  
  
"Arigatou." Amara smiled at him.   
  
"If you will please excuse me, I have to go off now." Endy bowed low, and the rose up once. "Ja."  
  
  
  
About two hours later, the Neo Crystals entered the room. They were all smiling, and several security guards and other people came in carrying flowers, candy, cards, and stuffed animals. There were also other assorted objects. Some girl had even made them all shirts in each of their favorite colors, and begged them to wear them.   
  
"Hello!!" Aqua smiled, and waved. "Thank you all so very much!" She bowed low. "Now, let's get to know each other!!" the Neo Crystals took seats in plush objects, and immediately flashes from cameras went off. And they were as well bombarded with things to sign, and gifts.   
  
"This is for you." Hotaru handed her favorite singer out of the group, Firefly, a small teddy bear. "This is for you. You sing so good."  
  
"Arigatou." Firefly smiled at her. She took the teddy bear, and sat it in her lap. "I'll sleep with it every night. Is there any thing I can do for you?"  
  
"Please, sign these." Hotaru handed her different Neo Crystal licensed products, which she all signed while smiling.   
  
"You might be performing with us?" Kaze and Aqua questioned Michelle at the same time, eyes wide.   
  
"Hai, hai, hai." Michelle nodded several times.   
  
"SUGOI!" The two girls exclaimed. They started to jump up and down, completely excited. A small sweat drop slid down the back of Amara's head.   
  
"Here, could you sign this for my girl friend?" Ramon asked Love, who was talking to Endy. It was a picture of the two, Ramon and Mina, together. Love signed it with an orange pen, with the following messages. "How kawaii!! Stay together forever! Love: Love Ai."   
  
Ivy , Makoto, and Ken were all talking together. There was a cooking contest coming up, and Ivy and Makoto were competing against each other.   
  
"I hope I'll do good against such a sparkling star." Makoto smiled.   
  
"I've heard about your cooking! I don't think I'll win against you. You'll probably get to be in the Iron Chef league, because of your cooking!" Ivy winked.   
  
Garnet was walking around, signing autographs, and giving out free full CDs of their first CD, which were hitting stores soon. "Here's a free copy for you all! You're such great fans! But please, remember to go out and buy some!" Garnet winked. "We want to be number one on the music charts!!"  
  
"Oi!" Topaz exclaimed as a boy with short, blue hair entered. He had narrow sapphire eyes, and was studying the group closely. "Amesdon! Amesdon!" He then walked up to Topaz, who was smiling. "This is my brother, and one of out agents, Amesdon."   
  
"Pleasure." Amesdon nodded. "Girls, it's about time to go."  
  
"Do we have to?" Moonstone and Fire wined playfully at the same time.   
  
"Hai." Another boy walked in. He had violet hair, which went to his shoulders.   
His eyes weren't visible, and in the light his hair was hit by raven highlights. "You have a press conference in ten minutes."  
  
"Brother." Fire whined again, and then looked over her fans. "Aries, you can be such a pain." She playfully joked, saying her brother's name. She then took a bow before her fans, the other Neo Crystals doing the same thing at the same time.   
  
"We realize that some of you aren't a member, and are just a fan's boyfriend, girlfriend, or best friend. Or whatever ties you may have to them." Moonstone stated.   
  
"But, you all get free tickets to see our first live performance!!" Aqua giggled as a roar of approval went through the crowd.   
  
"Thank you so very much!!" Love bowed. "We'll see you all again!" She then blew a kiss. All of the singers then walked out.   
  
  
  
On a large tour bus, the girls all sat before mirrors, hair and make up artists surrounding them. Endy stood behind of Love, his head on her shoulder. Amesdon stood behind of Ivy, one hand on her shoulder. Aries was leaning against the mirror that Moonstone was gazing into. Topaz sat in front of her respective mirror, and so did Aqua and Kaze. Fire, Firefly, and Garnet were also all alone staring in their private mirrors.   
  
"Ready?" Endy kissed Love softly on the cheek.   
  
"Why couldn't have you and the other boys been a singing group?" Love complained softly.   
  
"Because girl bands are in now." Endy sighed. "And, anyway, the songs that they make boy bands sing now are horrendous."   
  
"So are your looks." A lavender cat commented as she walked past the two. "Now, get off each other. Or I'll be sick."  
  
"Comet, you're being a pain." Endy muttered. "You know, in the Orient, they consider cat a main food source."  
  
"Endy! How mean!" Love exclaimed as she stood up. She was now wearing an orange tank top, with only one strap going over her right shoulder. Ties, about 10 went up and down on each side, outlining her curves. She wore several silver bracelets on her wrists, and a silver necklace with an orange teardrop shaped jewel. Her pants were a pair of exotic flowered Capri's, which were were hip huggers. On her feet were a pair of orange sketchers. All of the other girls wore the same outfits, only in their colors.   
  
"The truth hurts." Endy shrugged.   
  
"All right." Aries stated as he approached the black haired Endy and the golden haired Love. Behind of him were the other boys and the rest of the girls. "We've got a press conference to get to."  
  
"Let's go then." Love stated as she nodded. She was helped off the high chair by Endy, and they then started to walk out of the bus, and to the section where the press confrence would be held.   



End file.
